ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicked Witch of the West
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wicked Witch of the West is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz Legacy. She is introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' in circa 1900. The original Witch was never given a name by Baum and is only known by her title of position. She is also refered to as The Wicked Witch or in some versions simply the Witch of the West for short. She is ultimately liquefied and killed by the story's child protagonist named Dorothy Gale from Kansas, who is the main character and hero of the book. Despite many different versions and popular belief, the Wicked Witch of the West is not related nor the Wicked sister to the Wicked Witch of the East. In the original book it never does clarify if the Wicked Witch of the West and East are properly acquainted. It only states that the four Witch's of Oz are all aware of each other and are aware of the Wizard who rules Oz, as he is also aware of them. Also, the book does not mention the Wicked Witch of the West having any form of discoloration such as "green skin" like the iconic Witch of the 1939 film played by the late actress Margaret Hamilton portrayed her to have. Baum's Wicked Witch In 'The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz'! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wicked Witch was the Wicked ruler of the yellow Winkie Country in the West part of the Land of Oz. She was greatly feared by the vast majority of everyone all throughout the land. Even though the two Witches from the original book and movie share the same fate in the end being both melted away, in the original story by Baum, the character of the Wicked Witch of the West is slightly different from the persona of the Witch portrayed in the MGM movie. Her main motives are not to only retrieve Dorothy's charmed Ruby Slippers, (Silver Shoes in the book), but also to enslave and imprison anyone she can. She is strictly the villain and antagonist, even though in the original book she is not introduced until halfway into the plot of Baum's story and plays a rather minor role, being involved in only a few chapters. She is placed as an obstacle in the way of the protagonist character of Dorothy, and is one of Dorothy's trials tribulations in Oz before she gets home again to homeland which is Kansas. The Witch of the West successfully enslaved a good majority of the people in Oz (specifically the Winkies who are natives of the Wset lands.) After being captured, the Wicked Witch uses them as her own personal servants and slaves to obey the Witch's every wish and command rather it be day or not of never-ending labor and chores. Unlike most versions of the story, the original Wicked Witch's castle is said to only be scary looking on the outside to keep people intimidated and away, cautious to approach. But it's interior is all quite nice actually. It is said in the book that inside the Witch's home there are long hallways carpeted with yellow rugs of velvet and many beautiful yellow rooms which are spotless, being filled with draperies of rich yellow fabric and other beautiful yellow decor. Like all of Oz, every tribe has a specific dominating color that represents there country in Oz: * Munchkin Country in the East by Blue *Gillikin Country in the North by Purple *The Emerald City is the capital of all the land and is in the center of Oz is all Green *Quadlings in the South where Glinda the Good lives, by Red And last but not least *The Winkie Country, where the Wicked Witch of the West rules, everything is dominated by the color Yellow. When Dorothy is imprisoned and held against her own will by the Wicked Witch she is given an empty cold-stone room with a pile of old straw to sleep upon. And is only allowed in the back rooms of the castle such as the Kitchen to cook and feed the fire and scrubing the floors spotless multiple times a day. Baum's Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Baum describes his original Witch as being extremely manipulative, cunning, selfish, ugly, cold hearted and wickedly rotten to the very core. Nowadays, she would undeniably be referred to as "Mentally Deranged" or having strong Psychopathic personality traits if not simply a complete Sociopath. The Wicked Witch only can see things her way, having one sided morals and ideals, and will put an end to anyone who thinks otherwise or dares to challenge her. In appearance she is short with long stringy gray hair that's unkept or sloppily styled. She has very wrinkled skin with large warts and most of her teeth are chipped and yellow or altogether missing. The Wicked Witch only has one eye, that she can see out of, the other eye is covered up with an eyepatch. But her remaining eye that works is as powerful as a telescope, and can see everywhere and anything across the land of Oz no matter how far off the distance may be. She wears funny looking, mixed-match clothing and carries a large, gaudy umbrella with her to beat her slaves or anyone who angers her, she also carries an umbrella to avoid contact with water. It also is said that she is so Wicked and old that all the blood in her body dried up a very, very long time ago. And when Dorothy Gale's little pet dog, Toto bite the Witch on the ankle, in defiance, no blood spilled out because there wasn't any left. The Wicked Witch also owns several groups of unpleasant slave pets that she has trained to do her dirty work when fighting her battles. Wicked History Long ago, in the land Oz, before Dorothy Gale arrived, the Wicked Witch of the West conquered the Winkie Country to take over, with the help the Golden Cap that was tied to the Winged Monkeys. The Monkeys happened to be slaves of the cap and were all forced to obey anyone who wore it and spoke it's magic words: EP-PE, PEP-PE, KAK-KE! HILO-HALO, HELLO! ZIZ-ZY, ZUZ-ZY ZIK! And the Monkey's did as they we're told. The Wicked Witch of the West even once tried to overthrow the mortal King of Oz named Pastoria. This happened after the Fairy Queen who created the land of Oz centuries prior named Lurline, left Oz forever after leaving a baby with Pastoria who was named Princess Ozma in his care. Pastoria was a wise man who ruled in a small Kingdom in the center of the land long before the Wizard arrived nearby via Hot-air balloon. The Wicked Witch of the East also tried to overthrow Pastoria by using her Silver Shoes which she used to enslave the Munchkins, and take his throne away from him also. But the other two Witches of Oz who were good, Tattypoo of the North and Glinda of the South protected Pastoria as much as they knew how to prevent this from happening. Therefore preventing either Wicked Witch from taking over all of Oz. Later Pastoria would be otherthrown by Mombi, and the baby Ozma would be lost for many many years to come. With the Wizard ruling all of Oz, this made him the Witches new rival. The Wicked Witch of the West was a tyrannical ruler and made the Winkies her slaves to work day and night. Once the Great Oz tried to recapture the Winkie lands as he tried to claim all of the West as his own. But with the help of the Winged Monkeys, the Wicked Witch was able to fight him off and successfully run him out of the West for good. After that, the people of Oz never dared to reckon with the Witch of the West ever again or venture into the West lands in Oz which officially became the Wicked Witch's territory. Since no one ever wished to come near the Wicked Witch's turf, there were no roads in the West, not even one that lead to her yellow castle. The Wicked Witch of the West VS Dorothy Gale of Kansas Unlike in the movie, the Witch of the West and Dorothy's task to kill her while being in the Witch's imprisonment, unravels slightly differently and in a much more complex manner. The Wizard of Oz sends Dorothy Gale and her three companions, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion to destroy the Witch and kill her if they all truly wanted the Wizard to grant any of their wishes and send Dorothy back to Kansas again. Even Dorothy's little dog Toto set out along with his mistress help the group of friends prove all themselves worthy by performing a "very small" task. The Wicked Witch's one powerful eye saw the travelers walking on her land, slowly approaching her Winkie Castle. So therefore, in self-defense, the Wicked Witch of the West sent every creature she owned and she commanded: * First she used the whistle around her neck to summon 40 hungry Wolves with sharp teeth to kill Dorothy and her friends and tear them to shreds. Scarecrow and Tin Woodman saw them coming and the Tin Woodman slayed them all with his Axe. * Then the Wicked Witch of the West blew her whistle twice and summoned 40 Crows to peck out the eyes of Dorothy and her friends to blind them. The Scarecrow defeated all of them by grabbing them by the throat and breaking their necks. * Angered, the Wicked Witch blew her whistle three times and summoned a swarm of angry Black killer Bees to sting them to death. While Dorothy, Toto, and the Cowardly Lion were covered in Scarecrow's straw, the Black Bees died when their stingers broke on the Tin Woodman who was not at all hurt by them. * Then she sent a troop of Winkie slaves wielding pointed spears to kill the group. They were scared and frightened away by the Cowardly Lion who gave them a huge Roar! * Finally, she used the magical Golden Cap and used it's charm to call the Winged Monkeys one last final time and spoke these magic words: EP-PE, PEP-PE, KAK-KE! HILO-HALO, HELLO! ZIZ-ZY, ZUZ-ZY ZIK!"' She orderd the Monkeys to kill Dorothy and her friends. But due to the fact that Dorothy had a magic kiss from the good Witch of the North on her forehead which was the sign of protection and goodness. They captured Dorothy instead of killing her, and the Cowardly Lion, and destroyed the Scarecrow and Tin Woodman. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) With Dorothy as her slave, the Witch knew that the girl did not know how to use the Shoe's secret charm. So, she tried to steal the magical and powerful Silver Shoes from the girl. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy became so angry and in a state of despair, she threw a bucket of water on the Witch, which she apparently was allergic. She was killed instantly and liquefied into a brown, shapeless mass like brown sugar, putting an end to her wickedness. And freeing the Winkies forever. And to thank Dorothy for being a Hero, the Winkies restored the Scarecrow and Tinwoodman.(The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) In The Wicked Years '''Wicked Never Looked So Good... From the original draft of Wicked circa (1994) Wicked is a rather creative and tragically sad version of the Oz story by author Gregory Maguire. The story of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is retold. The book is not seen through Dorothy Gale's eyes but instead everything that happens in the Land of Oz revolves around Elphaba Thropp, the protagonist who is viewed as the antagonist by the other citizens of Oz. Elphie is an outcast girl who was born green and misunderstood. In college she forms a very unlikely friendship while attending Shiz with a rich and privileged girl named Galinda who becomes known as just Glinda. Later on in the story and in her bizzare life, Elphaba unwillingly becomes known as the Wicked Witch of the West by the people who live in the land of Oz. Plot Summary Of Wicked... Elphaba Thropp was originally a native Munchkin girl, who was born and raised in the Munchkin Country in the Land of Oz. Unlike any other Ozian, she was mysteriously born with green skin. She was born to Melena Thropp and her father was Melena's husband, Frexspar Thropp, a Unionist preacher. Later in the book it is hinted that Elphaba's biological father was the Wizard of Oz, who had had a one-night stand with Melena while drunk on green toxin beverage. It is also questioned if the Wizard Raped Melena while she lay unconscious. As such, Elphaba grew up not knowing why her skin was green and because of the color of her skin she was considered a freak of nature. Elphaba also had a younger disabled half-sister named Nessarose, who was born with no arms, and who would later become the Wicked Witch of the East, and a half-brother, Shell, who would become the future ruler of Oz years after the Wizard and Dorothy left. When Elphaba grew older she attended Shiz University, where she saw the mistreatment of Animals and became a dedicated animal activist for their rights. Ironically her room-mate was a upper-class rich girl named Galinda Upland, who later on went by Glinda and at first was initially mean to Elphaba but who grew to love her as a best friend and trusted pal despite their differences and background. Elphaba also became good friends with Fiyero Tiggular and with Boq, another Muchkin boy. They were all seemingly manipulated and their friendships were sabotaged by the infamous Madame Morrible of Shiz. Madame Morrible secretly worked for the Wizard, as he later confesses that Morrible taught him how to "Crush Spirits." This era ended when Elphaba and Galinda went to the Emerald City to see the great Wizard of Oz, who disappointed them, after which the two girls parted ways and grew apart. Elphaba disappeared for years and came to secretly live in the Emerald City, where she became a member of a terrorist cell against the Wizard who was against the thought of any animals having their own rights. There, she crossed paths with her close old friend Fiyero again, and the two became lovers behind closed doors. However, Fiyero was tragically murdered by secret agents of the Wizard, for being in her apartment. Elphaba immediately fled far, far away from the Emerald City and disappeared once again for a very long time. She then joined a Mauntery in incognito, where she became a maunt for years, and somehow she blacked out many of these years, claiming to have few memories of anything that transpired. During this sad time in her life, she gave birth to a son, Liir, who's father could possibly be Fiyero's, but Elphaba had no memory of this and so didn't know if he was her real son or not. The two eventually traveled to Kiamo Ko in the Winkie Country, where Fiyero's family lived in a big castle in the mountains, as Elphaba felt guilty for carrying on an affair with Fiyero, who had been married to a woman named Sarima, who still lived in the castle with her sisters and her children. Elphaba didn't have the strength to admit what she had done, and Sarima welcomed her and Liir into the castle to live as long they wanted. And so Liir would play with Sarima's children who were mean to him, yet who were also his half-siblings, though he didn't know this and neither did anyone else. When Sarima and her family were captured and taken away from the castle by the Wizard's army of soldiers for political reasons, Elphaba inherited the castle, living there with Liir, Nanny, Chistery her pet Monkey and other animals. One random day out of the clear blue, Dorothy Gale from Kansas came to Oz via cyclone, killing her sister Nessarose when her farmhouse was dropped on her by the storm that carried it to Oz, disposing it in Munchkin Land. Glinda gave Dorothy Nessarose's magic slippers for protection and sends Dorothy to the Emerald City to get the child out of the way in fear for Dorothy's saftey. Glinda does this without Elphaba's permission. This causes a rather unfixable falling out between the two and Glinda and Elphaba never speak again. The fall out haunts Glinda for the rest of her life. Eventually Dorothy and her friends the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion were sent by the Wizard to kill her. Dorothy and Lion are caught by the witches Winged Monkeys and brought to the castle in the Witch's defense while the Scarecrow and Tinman are left far behind and out of the story. When Dorothy is finally confronted by Elphaba face to face, Dorothy tries to apologize for killing her sister, the Witch questioned the girl and demanded her to give her the magic slippers. All while assuming she had to be tied into the tapestry of conspiracies in Oz. Dorothy tries to do what Elphaba commands but the shoes are enchanted under the protection of Glinda and will not come off. Dorothy confesses that the Wizard even tried to pry the shoes off but the pair have been stuck on her feet since her arrival in Oz. As it became apparent, Elphaba breifly realizes that Dorothy really was an innocent human girl from a different place who had been thrown into a world that she knew nothing about. Meanwhile, hot sparks from a nearby fire suddenly caught on Elphaba's long clothing and cape so Dorothy tried to put out the fire with a bucket of water to help the Witch who was ablaze. And Dorothy wishes the "Nightmare" she thinks she's in will come to an end. But to Dorothy's horror it tragically melted the witch away, killing her by accident. (Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West) Her legacy and memory would carry on for many years, inspiring many citizens from Oz to fight against the repression in the land and for stand up for Animal rights. (Son of a Witch, A Lion Among Men), and ("Out of Oz"). Margaret Hamilton 1939 The Wicked Witch of the West (1939) In this iconic film, the Witch is Potrayed by late atress Margaret Hamilton. She has a crackling and rather unflattering rough voice, has light green skin, yellow fingernails and teeth and wears all black with a pointed hat and cape. This Wicked Witch does not hold an umbrella but she does fly around on a Broomstick that fills the sky with thick and dark black smoke. History The Wicked Witch of the West (1939) The Wicked Witch of the West is a very powerful Witch who uses black magic and is the ruler of the Winkies. When her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East is killed by Kansas farm girl Dorothy Gale, she appears in Munchkinland and demands to know who killed her sister. When she finds out it was Dorothy, who is also wearing her sister's magic Ruby Slippers, the Witch threatens her but hasn't the power to overcome Glinda. But she promises to return and take her sister's Slippers back from Dorothy. Over the course of Dorothy's journey to see the Wizard, she appears repeatedly and threatens her again, ultimately motivating the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman to join her party out of defiance to the Witch, and motivating the Wizard of Oz to see her. When Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion are sent to kill her and bring her Broomstick back as proof, she sends her flying Monkeys to capture them in the Dark Forest and tries to take Dorothy's slippers, threatening to drown Toto in a river below her castle if she doesn't give them to her. She is unable to take them while Dorothy is still alive, so locks her in a room for an hour to figure out the best way to kill her without damaging the slippers' power. Toto escapes and goes back to the Dark Forest, and gets the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion, who get her out of the room, but the Wicked Witch and her guards chase them and corner them. In the movie, Dorothy's reasons for throwing the bucket of water are different; The Wicked Witch decides to kill everyone else before Dorothy, starting with the Scarecrow by setting him on fire. Dorothy throws a bucket of water to put out the fire, which is unwittingly thrown onto the Wicked Witch in the process, causing her to melt. The Witch also has a counterpart in the Kansas world: a rich, grumpy single woman named Almira Gulch who seeks to have Dorothy's dog, Toto, put down. There is some ambiguity as to whether Gulch turns into the Wicked Witch of the East or of the West in the Tornado when Dorothy sees her transform in the window. However, it can be argued both ways. (The Wizard of Oz) The Wiz-NO Bad News! In the Wiz (the African-American version of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Both stage and film productions she is portrayed by the iconic singer and black actress Mabel King. The Wicked Witch of the West is known as Evillene in the African-American version of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Despite Evillene fancying herself as beautiful, her outward appearance matches her true inside. She is very ugly in the face, wearing too much eye makeup and pimples on both of her cheeks. She wears an unflattering tacky dress that is completely covered in every inch by embroidered jewels, gems, pieces of gold, silver and other gaudy items. She also wears several gold dented crowns upon her head and lots of rings on her fingers and long red painted nails. Her castle is an underground sweatshop and her royal throne is a giant toilet seat beside a flaming furnace. History Evillene is the African-American Goddess like Witch who rules over the yellow land of the West in Oz, enslaving its the Winkies. She is evil, heartless, power hungry to get what she wants and is always in a bad mood. She sees Dorothy and her friends on there way to destroy her, so in defence and evilness she quickly sends her Winged Monkeys to capture them ("Funky Monkeys"). Once back in the castle, Dorothy and the lion are put to work alongside the winkies. The Scarecrow and Tinman are no where to be found. Evillene tries to take the shoes from Dorothy. But the lion insults the witch, which makes her furious. Just before the witch could do harm to him, Dorothy throws a bucket of water on her which causes her to melt away.(The Wiz (stage)). In the film version, Evillene is an evil tyrant who runs a sweatshop in the sewers of Oz. She so finds out Dorothy is in Oz and has killed her sister. So she sends all her henchmen out to get her. all fail except the flying monkeys ( a motorcycle gang). They bring Dorothy and her friends to the factory, where Evillene slices the Scarecrow in half, flattens the tinman. and hangs the lion by his tail. She then lights a fire where she will burn Toto. Dorohthy soon surrenders and begins to give Evillene the silver slippers. But just before she can, the Scarecrow hints her to a fire alarm. She pulls it and activates the sprinklers. They successfully put the fire out and also manage to melt Evillene in the process (who is allergic to water). (The Wiz (movie)). :The role was portrayed by Mabel King in both the stage and movie versions. File:Evilene_sausage.jpg|Mabel King as Evillene on Broadway File:Wiz21.jpg|Evillene melting File:The Wiz (5 8) Movie CLIP - No Bad News (1978) HD|Mabel King as Evillene The Wicked Witch of the West Anime film In the 1982 Japanese anime film the Wicked Witch of the West is portrayed with grey skin and is voiced by Elizabeth Hanna. ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' 2005 as the Wicked Witch of the West.]] In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Miss Piggy plays all of the witches of Oz including The Wicked Witch of the West. Her basic attire was a homage of W.W. Denslow's illustration, with a "Biker"/Diva theme. The eyepatch also covered a magical glass-eye that gave her visual powers. After Dorothy (played by Ashanti) kicked her in the face, she disappeared down the drain leaving her magical eye. The Witches of Oz The Wicked Witch of the West travels to Earth to hunt down a grown up Dorothy who, as a child, hid the key of Oz from her following her deal with the Wizard. Once she planned to obtain the key from Dorothy, the Wicked Witch of the West plans to take over Oz, then Neverland, Wonderland, Narnia, and Camelot. In this film, the Wicked Witch of the West is shown to be allies of Langwidere and Nome King. To get close to her, the Witch disguises herself as a PR agent named Billie Westbrook seeking to represent Dorothy (whose 'Oz' books are becoming famous). As Westbrook, the Witch slowly acclimatises to life on Earth (as being away from Oz "makes you forget" about magic) until her true identity is revealed by the Scarecrow causing her to regress to her true form and call forth her entire forces. When the Wicked Witch of the West obtains the key from Dorothy, she discovers a holographic message from the Wizard stating that she was given a fake book and that she has been tricked. When Dorothy gets through to the Witch's Billie half, the Wicked Witch of the West regresses back to Billie before fading away in a bright light. (Dorothy and the Witches of Oz) Oz the Great and Powerful 2013 :Main Article: Theodora In this Disney prequel to the 1939 film, This story takes place twenty-five or more years before Dorothy Gale arrives. It explains how the Wizard came to Oz and how he became the ruler of the Emerald City. Also it explains the orgins of the Wicked Witch before she became ruler of the West. She is portrayed by Mila Kunis. History of Theadora of Oz-Are You A Good Witch or A Bad Witch? She was originally known as Theodora the Good. Theodora is the youngest of the three witches in Oz who are all sisters. She is the baby of the family and is sweethearted and is good and only wants peace. She is, however, humble, young, naive, sheltered, slightly neglected by everyone she loves and a helpless romantic. Sometimes when she's frustrated, she tends to be able to lose her temper and throw fire balls. After having been the subject of prejudice against witches all her life, she meets Oscar Diggs, a stranded Circus man from Kansas who was carried to Oz by a Cyclone via hot air ballon. Theodora finds him deep within in the wild jungle of Oz where the beautiful giant flowers grows and is filled with living plants and misty waterfalls. Oscar is in a shallow lake with the River Fairies when Theadora introduces herself and offers to help Oscar who seems very lost and unaware of his surrondings. Because Oscar came to Oz out of no where, she immediately starts to fall deeply in love with him as she believes it is a good sign and is meant to be as destiny and Oz's fate. What Theadora doesn't know is that Oscar is just a penniless and slightly selfish 'ladies' man and also the first man to ever show any type of interest in her oe even ask her to dance the waltz and gives her a little music box that plays a sweet tune upon opening it. Oscar closes his eyes and kisses her on the lips during their dance and convincingly makes it appear as if he is in love with Theodora as well, who uses her powers as they float up into the air, making the dance even more special and magical for her. Sadly, even though he seems to give his affection to Theadora and gains her trust, Oscar is simply just a big liar, player, womanizer and skilled con-artist. Theadora is blinded by her love for him as she also believes he is the one prophesied to become the King of Oz after her long dead father who was the King of the Emerald City and ruler of the land of Oz mysteriously died. And she believes Oscar has the power within him to successfully defeat and put an end to the Wicked Witch, who has been terrorizing the Land of Oz with her vicious attacking Winged Baboons ever since the royal throne has no one to sit upon it. Theadora has great faith in Oz, as a lover, savior and as a future King to rid all the evil of the land and set things right for the people and creatures who live in the land of Oz and fear the Wicked Witch and her winged killer baboons. When Theodora takes Oz down the yellow brick road and to the glorious Emerald City, inside the Throne room, they meet Evanora, Theadora's older and sophisticated sister who watches over the royal throne room. She seems good at first but she also is the one who later cleverly lies to manipulate her little sister Theodora and says that Oz flirted with her as well, and even gave her a music box, then he also asked her to dance with him. This makes Theodora furious, heartbroken, humiliated, lonely and very sad. Evanora eventually turns her against the Wizard, by tricking her into eating a magic green shiny apple, supposedly to dull the pain of heartbreak to numb it all away. After taking a bite, she starts to feel strange, and realizes that Evanora is really the Wicked Witch, who she had previously believed to be Glinda, but she has already been eternally corrupted by the evil spell of the poison apple and her appearance transforms, going from very beautiful and pure to a green skinned hideous monster with ugly facial feautures such as a giant chin and big pointy noise with long black claws that are sharp for fingernails. s a result it destroys all of the good and innocence inside of her once thruthful and honest loving heart forever and she is permanently transformed into the Wicked Witch of the West, becoming evil, cruel and Wicked. (Oz the Great and Powerful) :After her transformation, she greatly resembles the Wicked Witch as seen in the 1939 movie with a modern and younger appeal and with a more fashionable twist. In Video Games Emerald City Confidential After Dorothy's defeat of the Wicked Witch of the West, her castle in Winkie Country was torn down and replaced with the town of Flow. The Witch herself was somehow imprisoned in a magical rod along with the other three Witches of Oz. This disabled most of the magical defenses of Oz, allowing the Phanfasms to begin to consider a new invasion of Oz. When Ozma realized this, she sent Petra on a mission to release the spirits of the four witches. Petra released the Wicked Witch of the West, who then fought with The Frogman. (Emerald City Confidential) In Television Lost in Oz The new Wicked Witch of the West is known as Loriellidere, played by Mia Sara. In this pilot she does not have green skin. Instead she has large, lime-green pupils. She is not the same Wicked Witch encountered by Dorothy Gale over a century prior; rather, she's the successor to that Wicked Witch. (Lost in Oz) Veggietales In the VeggieTales episode "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's", the Witch is replaced by Chester the Bully (Gourdon), his Kansas counterpart being Bobby the Bully. At the end, the Bully gets wet but does not melt and his parents take him home after finding him in the Land of Ha's. Tin Man Syfy Mini series 2009 The Witch of the West is known as Azkadelia. She has taken over much of the O.Z. and run it into the ground, being a cruel ruler. She and DG are sisters, both daughters of Lavender Eyes. She was separated from her sister as a child when the two girls found the original Wicked Witch of the West, trapped in a cave. The Witch took over her body, leading her to become the new Wicked Witch. She imprisoned her mother in a miniature habitat in her castle. She also commands an army of flying monkeys. (Tin Man) Supernatural The Wicked Witch was a powerful being from Oz, a place within the Fairy World. She had armies of Flying Monkeys and of Witches, with which she planned to conquer our world. She could not be killed by most means, as Dorothy had tried burning, decapitating, and slashing her with holy water, to no avail. She had the ability to control people by touching them, and to turn into green-black smoke and travel that way. She did not seem to be able to talk, except through the people she possesses. She also could not kill Dorothy, who was protected, and so the two went into a sleep for 75 years, waking up in 2013. The Witch attempted to find the Key to Oz, so she could bring her armies to this world. However, she was killed by Charlie Bradbury with the Ruby Slippers. (Supernatural: "Slumber Party") Once Upon A Time The Wicked Witch, known as Zelena, appeared in the second half of season three of Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Rebecca Mader. History For her first appearence, she sends a flying monkey to get a drop of the Evil Queen's blood. (Once Upon a Time: "New York City Serenade") When they finally meet each other, Zelena reveals to the Queen Regina that they are actually half-sisters. Indeed, their mother Cora, the future Queen of Hearts, sent her away before Regina's birth, so she lived in Oz and met the wizard Rumplestiltskin, who taught her magic just like her sister. Extremely jealous about the life, the mother, and the approbation Rumplestiltskin gave to Regina to cast the Dark Curse, Zelena has now as goal to take everything away from her. Her enemy warned, she flies away on her broomstick. She also app ears in Storybrooke, one year after those events. As she has cast a curse which erased everyone's memory of her, she mingles with the townsfolk, her skin no longer green, identifying herself only as Zelena. She befriends Mary Margaret and offers her advice on her coming child. (Once Upon a Time: "Witch Hunt") She continued to toy with the Storybrooke residents, particularly with Snow White's family. She embodied David's fears, and then when he conquered them, she stole his sword. Regina later explained that the sword is a symbol of David's true courage, and that it is thus a powerful totem. (Once Upon a Time: "The Tower") Wicked the Musical :Main Article: Wicked (musical) The story of Elphaba Thropp, aka the Wicked Witch of the West from the novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West is retold as a musical. In Merchandise File:6e2b6cfd9bb19494f3e05e6c2ce46876.jpg File:Flickers-transformation.jpg File:Santore_charles-the_wicked_witch_of_the_west~OM530300~11106_20091209_NY040_205.jpg Credits *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Eugenie Besserer as Momba *''The Wizard of Oz (1939): Margaret Hamilton *The Wiz(stage)'' (1975):Mabel King as Evillene *''The Wiz(movie)'' (1978): Mabel King as Evillene *''The Wizard of Oz'' at Madison Square Garden (1997): Roseanne Barr *''The Wizard of Oz'' at Madison Square Garden ( 1998): Eartha Kitt *''Lost in Oz: Mia Sara as Loriellidere'' ' *''Wicked'' (2003): Idina Menzel as Elphaba *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Miss Piggy *''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's'' (VeggieTales) (2007): Gourdon as Bobby the Bully and Chester the Bully *''Tin Man'' (2007): Kathleen Robertson as Azkadellia *''Dorothy and the Witches of Oz'' (2011): Eliza Swenson as Billie Westbrook *''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013): Mila Kunis as Theodora *''Once Upon a Time'' (2014): Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch. Background The Witch has often been used by modern storytellers as the primary antagonist of Oz, despite the fact that she only appears in one chapter of the first book. In subsequent Oz books, it is the Nome King who is the principal villain; the Wicked Witch of the West does not appear after the first book, and is rarely referred to again. Despite this, she makes frequent appearances in modern works based on Oz, and as such has been both re-imagined and expanded upon a number of times. In Alexander Melentyevich Volkov's The Wizard of the Emerald City, and in subsequent Magic Land books, her given name is '''Bastinda. March Laumer uses this name for the witch in his Oz books. Like in the 1939 movie, she is the sister of the other Wicked Witch. Her vulnerability to water seems to be not because of her evil, but something inherent; she said a death from water was predicted for her five centuries ago, and she avoided all contact for that long. Her melting is compared to snow - she disappears without a trace. In L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz: The Graphic Novel the Wicked Witch was drawn to resemble a pirate, and in Marvel's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz she appeared as an old woman peasant in the country of the Winkies. References in popular culture *In "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" (1988), Judge Doom says the line when he dissolves with acid. *In the Digimon anime, one of the Wizard of Oz references occurs when Angewomon destroys LadyDevimon, who says "I'm melting!" *Donkey repeats the line in Shrek 2 when it begins to rain. *In the not-so-popular animated TV series, Detention, there is a point when Gug refers to Serena as the "Wicked Witch of the West" because she locked him in the costume shop. *In The Swan Princess 3, Zelda, the main antagonist, refers to herself as a Wicked Witch of the West as she is absorbing power of the Forbidden Arts. *In Shrek The Final Chapter Rumpelstiltskin's witch army has the same weakness as the witch: water. This is further referenced as he pours water on one, causing her even to scream "Oh, what a world!" Only her hat is left. *In That's So Raven Raven as Dorothy was melted she said "I'm Melting!" *In Batman ''(1989), Vicki Vale throws a pitcher of water in The Joker's face and he mimicks the witch melting. *In an episode of ''Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers, a miniseries of the Power Rangers franchise, the Rangers fight a monster called Witchblade, whose voice closely resembles the Wicked Witch from the 1939 film. Additionally, much of her dialogue consists of paraphrased quotes from the Wicked Witch in that film. References Wicked Witch Of The West Wicked Witch Of The West Category:Wicked Characters Category:Wicked Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Winkie Country Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Dead Characters